¿Lobo está, o no está?
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Un grupo de niños quiluetes juega al lobo, junto a una invitada especial.


**Cosas que me pertenecen: **un año más de vida... el 20 de julio fue mi cumpleaños, pero la conexión a internet fallaba, de manera que no pude actualizar antes, tal como hubiese querido.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **casi ninguno de los personajes de esta historia tien nada que ver conmigo *suspiro*. Escribo sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro... como siempre...

**Vean el final de la historia para más notas. **

* * *

**.**

**¿Lobo está, o no está?**

**.**

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

_Un sonoro ronquido, completamente exagerado y hasta con un ligero silbido al final, fue la respuesta. Entre risitas y gruñidos de exasperación, el coro se repitió: _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—… _acabo de despertarme… —fue la soñolienta respuesta. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? —repitió la ronda de niños, atentos al 'lobo' ubicado cerca de un arbusto. _

—_Me estoy levantando de la cama… —respondió el 'lobo', incorporándose del piso. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? —la ronda de niños quiluetes preguntó nuevamente. _

—_Eh' ehtoy sheshillano oj dentesh… _

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Nessie, que como miembro honorario de la tribu tiene permiso para visitar la reserva. _

—_Me estoy cepillando los dientes… —aclaró el 'lobo'._

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_Me estoy duchando… —contestó el 'lobo', haciendo una pantomima de enjabonarse los brazos y el cuello. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_Me estoy secando el pelaje… _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? —la ronda empezaba a desanimarse un poco, cansada de repetir la estrofa. _

—_Estoy secando el espejo del baño —fue la respuesta. _

—_¿Para qué? —preguntó Lucy, una de las niñas, frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión. _

—_Para peinarme, por supuesto. ¡Soy un lobo elegante y limpio! _

_Hubo risitas al respecto de imaginarse a un lobo peinándose, y ya el estribillo sonaba de nuevo. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_Me estoy peinando… _

_Más risitas, no por último por la mímica del 'lobo' peinando el pelaje de sus 'patas'. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_Sigo peinándome… _

—_¡Ufa! —se quejó Sean, siempre impaciente. _

—_Hey, tengo mucho pelo, y no quiero que se enrede y llene de nudos. Ahora termino con mi cola. _

_La mímica del 'lobo', que peinaba cuidadosamente su cola imaginaria, hizo reír a los chicos. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_Me estoy poniendo perfume… —respondió el 'lobo', echándose perfume imaginario en el cuello y las muñecas con una botella igualmente imaginaria. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? —el estribillo definitivamente había perdido su entusiasmo. _

—_¡Ahora salgo! _

_Chillidos y risas se mezclaron con grititos y corridas. El joven adulto corrió de un modo exageradamente torpe hacia los niños, que se dispersaron con facilidad en el terreno medio boscoso, riendo y chillando todo el tiempo. Por fin el 'lobo' capturó a Camille, la hermana mayor de Claire, que estaba de visita en la reserva. _

—_¡Cami es el lobo! ¡Cami es el lobo! —chilló Lucy, a un volumen que aseguraba que toda la reserva y probablemente buena parte de Forks se enteraría que Cami era el nuevo lobo, quisieran o no. _

—_Bueno, bueno. ¡Vuelvan todos, ya tenemos un lobo nuevo! —advirtió el 'lobo' anterior a los demás chicos, un 'lobo' a veces conocido también como Jake Black. _

_Los demás niños regresaron, jadeantes y sonriendo. Tomó un minuto que todos llegaran al claro donde habían estado jugando, y Jake esperó a contar todas las cabezas antes de empezar la siguiente ronda del juego. Sí, estaban las diez cabezas morenas y una cabeza de rizos cobrizos. El juego podía seguir. _

_Camille se paró en la zona junto al arbusto marcada como la casa del lobo, mientras los demás niños (y el adulto) formaban la ronda. Jake tenía que agacharse hasta quedar medio jorobado, ya que había quedado entre Nessie y Josh, dos de los más pequeños presentes en el juego. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_¡Me estoy poniendo los pantalones! —anunció Camille. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está?—preguntó otra vez la ronda. _

—_¡Me estoy poniendo la camisa! —advirtió la nena, fingiendo abotonar una camisa sobre su propia camiseta amarilla con dibujos de flores. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_¡Me estoy poniendo los zapatos! —chilló Camille, y tras pensarlo un instante, añadió:— ¡Porque antes ya me había puesto las medias! _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_¡Me estoy peinando! —este 'lobo' en particular sólo se peinaba la cabeza, probablemente porque estaba vestido. _

—_Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está? _

—_¡Sí estoy! —con un grito que sonó casi como de guerra, Camille salió corriendo con toda la fuerza y velocidad que sus siete años le permitían. _

_Los integrantes de la ronda, chillando y riendo (salvo Jake, que sólo sonreía), se dispersaron al ver venir al 'lobo', tan sonriente como ellos… _

—No sé a quién se le ocurrió inventar este juego del "Lobo está", pero se están divirtiendo como locos —observé, sonriendo a Nessie en mis brazos, que asentía enérgicamente, con una ancha sonrisa.

—Los chicos no son tontos. Sin duda vieron lobos rondando la reserva en algún momento, aunque haya sido sólo por unos segundos, y a alguien se le ocurrió convertirlo en un juego —opinó Edward, que había estado siguiendo mentalmente el relato de las aventuras de Nessie de ese día.

Nessie pidió bajar de mis brazos. Es decir, me mostró una imagen de sí misma yendo a la cocina a ver a Abu Esme, a mostrarle también a ella todo sobre su día en la reserva indígena. Dejé a mi hija en el suelo; ella empezó a correr hacia la cocina en cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo firme.

—Me alegra tanto que tenga amigos de su edad… aunque sea por un tiempo —observé en voz tan baja que Edward tuvo que inclinarse y acerca su oreja a mi boca para oírme—. A veces me preocupa que Nessie se esté perdiendo cosas, al ser tan distinta… tener una niñez tan diferente… no es como si pudiésemos mandarla a una escuela a que aprenda a socializar, pero…

—Te preocupa que no sepa cómo interactuar con otras personas fuera de su familia más inmediata —asintió Edward en voz igualmente baja—. Desde luego no podemos guiarnos por lo que es normal en otros niños, con un desarrollo tan veloz como el de ella. A mí también me preocupa que se esté saltando etapas. Pero creo que Jake y los niños de la reserva se están ocupando de remediar eso.

—¿Alguna vez te hubieses imaginado a una hija nuestra jugando a la ronda con Jake Black en la reserva quiluete? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Desde el punto de "una hija nuestra" en adelante, no, no me hubiese imaginado nada de eso, nunca —respondió él con una sonrisa tan radiante como siempre—. Y no sabes cómo agradezco que la realidad sea mil veces mejor a todo lo que hubiese podido imaginarme.

* * *

**¿Alguien más jugó alguna vez al 'Lobo está'? Mis amigos de infancia y yo lo jugábamos cada vez que teníamos espacio, tiempo, y conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo. Las reglas son bien simples: alguien es el lobo, y está un poco apartado; los demás chicos cantan la estrofa "Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo está, o no está?". El 'lobo' va mencionando las diferentes acciones, empezando por levantarse de la cama o despertarse, generalmente vestirse, a veces peinarse, ducharse, cepillarse los dients, etc (esto queda a discreción de cada lobo en particular). Al cabo de los preparativos, que pueden ser muy rápidos o tardar, el 'lobo' da el aviso que está listo y sale a cazar a los demás; la persona a la que atrape es el nuevo 'lobo'. **

**Simplemente, me pareció interesante poner a Neesie y Jake a jugar al 'Lobo está', junto con los demás chicos quiluetes. Ya me dirán qué les pareció, y si alguien más conoce el juego. Oh, y para quienes adhieran a esta celebración: ¡feliz día del amigo!**


End file.
